The Swashbuckler and the Dragon
by TheJauntyJabberwock
Summary: Running a plot line for my buddy rping Kurt. 'Cause plots are what I'm good at and I love seeing how others will write the character's reactions to them. Figured I'd put the results here because why not? :P Rated just in case, can always change it depending on what route my player goes later if need be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** another rp documented here with my friend writing for Nightcrawler as I throw plot at him like a ST for a table top game.

* * *

The night air was brisk, the moon above just short of full and only occasionally obscured by wisps of cloud. A pleasant night for a walk about, for one to contemplate the world, relax, perhaps travel arm in arm with a loved one. But this night there were more important things. Evil was at work. The criminal underground dealing in arms, drugs, artifacts, some exotic animals. For those who did not wish to be a part of such business, they would be glad to see neither human nor mutant flesh was on the market here. The clientele considered themselves above at least that form of trafficking, this was not the audience for that market. There was plenty of armed security, and in the box above the well muscled man in crisp attire, who presided over the event. As he descended the stairs, a petite Asian woman walked beside him, a white bodycon dress clinging to her frame and long white hair a silken invitation, if not for the sharp edges of her face and icy blue disregarding gaze. Her feet were bare as she trailed after the host, a collar around her neck that was ornate. Silver with blue swirls, something easily mistaken for a gift or mark of the bdsm communities, a clear mark of her position. The host took his chair, she settled in to stand beside him, face blank, as the auctions began.

Item after item, but what would draw the attention of an X-man? What could have gotten the professor's attention enough to send one Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, to investigate this even? There it was. A vial of something, shown very quickly before being tucked back into the safety of the casing. A set of vials, promising to grant temporary powers to those who used them. Tested, tried, results will vary, but for those who wanted to feel like something more extraordinary, the bidding had begun.

Unseen by the seedy types below, Kurt clung to a high bit of scaffolding, arms and legs wrapped around the metal. His tail was curled around a pair of binoculars, letting him watch for his target. The Professor was certainly rattled over this new drug, and had sent Kurt to retrieve it. Certain...less calm heads had wanted to send a whole team, but Xavier had wanted things handled more subtly. "Ach, ja, Professor. But that's a lot of guns," Kurt muttered to himself as he watched the proceedings. The armed guards wouldn't be too hard to handle, but if they weren't using suppressors, the quiet approach would dissolve quickly. He saw her then, padding barefoot down the stairs. Kurt bared his teeth at the sight of the collar. He'd seen enough injustice done in his time. The mission was obviously paramount...but if he could get the vial AND the woman he was assuming to be a slave to this underworld scum, he certainly would. Muscles tensing, Kurt settled in to wait for the drug to appear again.

The bidding came to a swift conclusion, and perhaps the next part may as well have been fate. The man in charge nodded to the case, the primary big block item of the night too important evidently to be delivered by anything less than his own prized possession. She moved forward at the nod, a hush falling over the crowd, and only one was foolish enough to make a jest about how much the bidding might start for her when she reached the platform. A few in the crowd chuckled, some eyed the crime lord with nervous reproach. The man grinned, making those unsure in the crowd relax.

"You have admirers, Ai. Do you have something to say for them?" she said nothing, but when he said her name again she paused in her advance towards the case. He stood from his seat, and motioned with one hand for the man who had commented to come forward.

"I don't believe I've seen you at these before. A new face?" he strode forward and offered a firm hand shake for the other, who accepted.

"Mark."

"Mark. I'm sure you know who I am," another laugh from the crowd, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Mark gave a grin and a nod, but was cut off before he could properly answer, "Oh good." a hush fell over the crowd as the man in charge used the hand grip to turn Mark towards Ai, who's face remained blank.

"She's much more lovely up close. Say hello to your admirer, Ai." her blue gaze flicked between the two, and she gave a low bow and a soft,

"Hello." Mark smiled, mimicking the bow slightly,

"Hello."

"Now, Ai?" she glanced up from her bow, he issued a single command in Chinese, and the rest happened in a blur of speed. She stepped forward, a hand snapped to Mark's wrist, another step and jerk of motion and he was on his stomach, Ai's firm grip on his arm twisting it out of socket with a pop. Mark gave a scream.

"That's enough, Ai, I think he's learned some manners." She released him as easily as the command issued had been followed before, and stood by.

"Now then, run along back to your place, Mark. And keep this in mind the next time you eye what isn't yours." a few light chuckles came from the crowd at his expense as he pulled himself back down and cradled his arm. The man in charge gave Ai a nod, and returned to his seat as she returned to collecting the case. With it in hand, she moved steadily towards the winner of the bid to hand it over personally.

The mutant watched the bidding silently, eyes flitting from the items up for sale to the armed guards and back as he waited, the very top of his tail twitching impatiently. At last, it was time! And the winner was getting a hand delivery by the woman he'd noticed earlier. Kurt had to smile. Sometimes God saw fit to make things easy for him. The teleporter tensed, tucked the binoculars away, and prepared to move out. Of course, that was before she wrenched the man's arm out of its socket. He hefted a sigh, a heavy exhalation, sweeping his eyes skyward as if asking "Really?" "Well...job's a job. Gott im Himmel, bitte sei jetzt bei mir..." He had to move right then. While people were still somewhat distracted by the show of force. "Why couldn't he just have had her punch something instead," he wondered silently as he teleported to the top of the box, quickly neutralizing the guard there with a heavy blow of his rapier's pommel. "It would have been so much nicer, and still made his point," the teleporter continued to himself as another guard vanished. "I guess I just don't get it." He was on the stage now, appearing with the telltale crack that heralded him. Only one shot. His tail shot out to wrap around the white-haired woman's wrist, hand on her shoulder. Teleport, quickly, a few blocks away; release before the nausea wears off. He backed off quickly, offering her an apologetic smile. "Es tut mir leid, Fraulein, but I'm going to need to take that briefcase. Is there any way that can happen without a fight?"

The crowd was thrown into chaos, but none anticipated what would happen next, certainly not the woman being snatched away. The man in charge was quick to make moves to demand the two would be found, though neither of them would hear it. Ai was reeling by the time she was released from that grip. What was that? What had happened? She spun to address the man, no blue one, who had apprehended her. For a split second that too was surprise enough to earn an actual expression on her face, before the steely resolve returned. Her gaze flicked about the area, spotting the water not far away, the location had been near enough to the docks. She did not release the case, eyes narrowing at him and sliding into a fighting stance, before she seemed to realize something. She blinked. She smiled. She laughed, sharp teeth behind the lips, and then she held the case out for him to take. She still said nothing, though the apparent act of defiance had brought a glimmer behind those eyes, which up close had a reptilian slit to them. The fingernails at the ends of her fingers were claws, as she waited for him to take the case. She would not, in fact, resist, but instead easily allowed the transfer, and stood back again. Instead of words, she motioned with her head that he should go, and slid her attention back to the building they had come from.

"I must return." the words were soft, accented and heavy on tongue.

Kurt was unaware of the reactions back at the auction site, but had his suspicions. It was always the same with those types. And this wasn't seeming to be different either. Kurt hefted another sigh, blade coming around readily to a defensive stance, his eyes warily watching her center mass to catch any movement. She was off guard after the trip, and it showed, if only for the barest of moments. Good. But soon it was his turn to be surprised. She...smiled? Laughed? Held the case out? Kurt eyed her warily, his yellow eyes on hers. He idly noted the shape of her pupils, the presence of her claws. A trap? An attempt to close the distance between them so she could strike? Or was she unhappy with her lot and just looking to disrupt her...owner? Employer? Whoever he was, it wasn't important. She was...willing. Seemingly. He reached out with his tail, warily, slowly. She let the case go without any resistance. Curious, Kurt raised a brow. He could let her go back, even return her himself and escape. But that collar still rankled him. He couldn't just leave without a word. "Danke schon. That went easier than I thought it would, to be honest. But...warum? Why do you need to go back? Why serve instead of living dein own life?"

Her gaze flicked back with the same expression she had worn earlier. Vacant. Or perhaps guarded.

"It is no choice. When he tells me to kill you, I must." When. She knew it was coming, and the statement doubled as a warning. He should go. Already she expected to face retribution for so easily handing the case over. She could already hear the heavy footsteps growing closer, and winced when she heard the voice in her head, the word coming as more of a command this time,

"Go!" The blue on the collar glowed, tightening to bring her to her knees. She could hear the voice in her head,

"Ai, return to me." she began to stand to do just that, and he added to the command. "Bring that intruder, if you can. Alive." she sighed, turning towards Kurt again.

"I have been instructed to bring you back." A rush of speed towards him, no longer disoriented from the earlier teleporting, she kicked off the ground and in an instant was airborne, literally flying without wings to aid her towards him. So that if he teleported away, she might follow.

Her words troubled him. She must? What kind of sway could this man hold? He mentally sketched a description of the pair. Xavier might know more, and if he didn't, Forge would be able to find the information. "You would nicht be the first to try to kill me. Or the last. But I don't understand...why-" His question was cut short by the woman's barked command. He refused to give up yet, though, sheathing his sword, tail tightening on the briefcase. He nodded at her explanation, feeling no ire towards the woman...though plenty of annoyance at the situation. It just couldn't go smoothly...and she was flying at him. His instincts alerted him of every safe place around him to teleport to, and he picked one. Perhaps not the smartest one, but still, he'd decided. His trip was short, the mutant reappearing a mere yard to one side, eyes watching her.

She barely paused, coughing on the smoke he left behind but not deterred. She veered, rushing towards him again, as some of the men caught up at last. They turned from figure to figure, unsure what to do. Small enough brains, they chose to open fire on the intruder. She paused, a glare to the crowd, and her form shifted. It grew. A smooth liquid motion, that left a twelve foot white dragon in her place. A Chinese serpent, standing between the men and their target with a hiss. The men lowered their weapons as a voice somewhere between a hiss and a growl sounded heavy words, "my master wants him alive." The literal dragon turned back towards him, seeking out again what she'd been told to fetch.

Kurt tensed as the woman turned back towards him, taking note of her agility. His ears picked up the sound of the incoming men. Before he could figure out how to deal with them all, she intruded, placing herself in the path of fire. That was odd enough before she started shapeshifting. By the time she was speaking, he'd seen enough. Kurt wasn't fool enough to fight a dragon alone. He 'ported to a skyscraper a few blocks away, all but disappearing in the shadow it cast over the countless windows.

He was gone. As she had told him to go. At least she hadn't been instructed to kill him. She sniffed the air a few times, the smoke left behind not something she could easily track. She gave a shake, a shimmy, the scales began to fall and shed away, melt and dissolve, until she was standing again in a human shape. The dress did not survive the process. She didn't even notice. She turned to stride back to her master, and none of the armed men bothered to stop her.

"I was unable to capture." She would inform her master, moving to her knees as she had learned to do, pressing forehead to the concrete floor.

"What a curious event. Now why would one of those x-men take interest in our little organization? Curious, isn't it? Well no matter. I'm sure you did what you could." She was confused. But had learned long ago to roll with his whims. "All the same, I'll be keeping you very close to me, Ai." He motioned with a hand for her to rise and come perch on the arm of his chair. "You are very precious, my pet. I'd hate to see anything happen to you." She knew better than to even grit her teeth. Instead she gave a nod, and imagined the day she would crunch his head in her jaws.


	2. Chapter 2

The first mission had been a rousing success, though it was not a job entirely finished yet. Not as far as Charles was concerned. The auction had been one, but it was not the crime lord in question who had seen to the production of the new drug hitting the market. Someone else was responsible for that, the crime lord merely a supplier, a middle man. One Marco Bernal. A rather unassuming name for a man in his particular position. He was no villain by any means. He had not partaken in any activities that would lead to intervention by the super heroes of this world, and had managed to keep his hands clean enough that the police had only rumors but never enough substantial evidence to warrant arrest. He was smart. Smart enough to stay off the radar, out of jail, and still make a profit. Smart enough to skirt that edge.

While the professor's primary focus was on finding and stopping the production of these new drugs before they could hit the streets and cause devastation that would be far more difficult to contain, he knew the very moment Kurt had returned that what was found there would weigh heavy. Marco didn't sell off human flesh, he had calculated the profit wasn't worth the risk, but he did own one. Perhaps not exactly human, but then there were plenty of people who would argue semantics about if they themselves qualified as people or not. Charles would stop Kurt on his way out the door. Not to tell him not to go, but to remind him.

"Be careful, my friend." Kurt didn't need to explain anything. Charles wouldn't stop him. Kurt knew if he wanted help from any of them, he would have it in an instant. Just come back to them. Kurt smiled at the professor's words, struck again by the man's understanding. He knew full well he didn't need to go this alone. But at the same time, he did need to. Kurt would be home safe, he silently reassured his teacher. With another warm smile, the teleporter left, determined to succeed.

* * *

The mansion Marco resided in was not nearly as heavily guarded, though there were a good number of do not trespass signs and likely a current running through the fences. The building itself was a Greek style mansion, with a pool out front that curved around to the side and into the building, the design of the water to appear more natural. And yet, there was no telling how deep that water went without getting closer. Where most mansions might have one pool, or one outside and one inside, this building had numerous waterways, fed from the sea, and all leading to the primary chamber, an indoor pool large enough to be its own apartment, and twice as deep. There were dozens of signs of warning further posted around the property. Do no approach the water. For those who didn't know any better, it would be an unusual warning, given the girl with long white hair that was floating so peacefully on her back in the center of the pool.

A short time later, he found himself lurking outside the fence of Marco's mansion, nursing a finger. He'd tested the fence. The fence had won. Not that it could stop him. He was busy watching the dragon girl, as well as trying to make sense of patrol patterns. He'd gotten the timing down. A few minutes, that's all he'd have before a guard would come back he'd have to pop away. He could do that back-and-forth all night, though. As soon as he'd started a mental timer, he teleported, appearing with a crack at the water's edge. "Fraulein." A hissed whisper, barely a touch of voice to the words. "Fraulein, I wanted to speak with you."

The crack and smell was familiar, earning a wrinkled nose as the girl barely opened eyes to regard the intruder. That makes twice. What was his deal? He wanted to speak with her? He already accomplished what he had come for before, so why would he return now? She flipped over in the water, slipping under it, and reappeared by the edge, the collar still the only thing on her skin besides the long hair floating around her. Clawed fingers gripped the edge, as invitation enough to speak. Her master had given her no instructions on what to do with him if he should reappear. So she was free to do as she might please, unless said master should notice his arrival and say otherwise.

She wasn't speeding at him or turning into a dragon to eat him, so Kurt supposed that was a positive enough sign. He'd already realized she was nude during his reconnaissance, so wasn't surprised, and kept his eyes respectfully on hers. "You let me go before. Und gave me that case. It doesn't seem you enjoy the...terms of whatever sort of employment you have. Unless is not employment at all?" He glanced down once, pointedly, at the collar, before sweeping his gaze left and right, keeping wary for a change in patrols.

Was this some kind of trick? Some elaborate ploy set up to test her loyalties? She tilted her head this way and that to examine him. In the end she decided she didn't care if it was some ploy. Any chance was worth taking.

"I must do as I am instructed." but at the very least, she had learned early on that she could take those instructions very literally. "Why do you care?" He was smart enough to keep his focus divided between the talk and the patrol, though perhaps that wasn't as smart after all. She could sense the change before he could, reaching out a hand to snatch his own and yank him into the water with her. Frigid salt water, though the temperature hadn't seemed to bother her in the slightest. There was just enough time as he surfaced for her to motion with a finger to her lips, before the door above them opened. Stay low, she'd already positioned him to be hidden behind one of the larger rocks lining the pool. Marco's voice drifted across the way.

"Ai, where are you hiding today?"

"I am here."

"Of course you are." He was moving towards the pool, she gave a motion she hoped Kurt would understand as if he teleported now, the sound and smell would give away his presence. In case the other might not already know as much. Instead of letting Marco finish crossing to them, she pulled herself from the water and began to walk towards him, stopping to bow.

"Oh? Usually you don't come to me unless I tell you to." it earned a chuckle instead of suspicion, a hand drifting over her face to bring her back up to standing.

"Am I growing on you at last?" the words were a low murmur over her jaw, he couldn't see the way one hand instinctively twitched into the perfect position to rake claws across him, the very limb twitching in an invisible effort but unable to actually strike. That part, he noticed, and it earned a laugh.

"I suppose not. You'll still kill me if given the chance, my dangerous beauty." a single command, and she sat down as if yanked by invisible ropes.

"Now, there are some very important people on their way, I'll need you with me and-" his gaze lingered over her form for a split second, "more presentable. For this time you'll need shoes, and I'm bringing a girl to do your hair and makeup, my pet."

"When?"

"Not for another few hours. Enjoy the water, and this time don't drown the girl I send down to you. You're not to drown anyone today, understand?" Ai gave a nod.

"Good girl. If this goes well, it will be a very big step in my business." he was already convinced it would, given his smirk, as he placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to go. She waited, and he paused.

"Oh, about the intruder from the other day, you don't think he would show up here, do you?" she didn't respond.

"No of course not. Those X-men as they call themselves already retrieved what they were after. We will have to do better about keeping a low profile, my pet. Back to your water." he dismissed with a wave, she gave another bow, and turned to slip back into the pool. The door closed behind him. She watched it and waited, then turned back to the very intruder who had returned. At last she spoke, voice low,

"Why have you come back here?"

Kurt watched her carefully as she studied him, still wary of an attack. Her face belied no violent intent, but he knew better than to just make judgments off that. Some could kill with an innocent smile while whistling a song, after all. "As instructed...interesting. Und it's the collar," he tapped the item in question with the tip of his tail, "that made me care. Most acting of their own will don't wear one und walk around barefoot. I-" He stifled a yelp as she grabbed him, surfacing with every intent to teleport until he saw her warning gesture. Instead, he flattened himself to the rock, his coloration making him all but impossible to see in the shadow. Closing his eyes to mask even their subtle glow, he listened. Listened and fumed. By the end of the conversation between Ai and Marco, his eyes had opened, but only to slits of fury, fists popping inaudibly at his sides under the water. He had to suppress the urge to confront the slaver then and there...but that wouldn't be the wisest of choices. Instead, he remained still, livid. He was at least slightly thankful that the man hadn't ordered her to kill him on sight if he came back. That would make for a stressful conversation.

"Because you don't seem like you want to be here. Und if you would kill him so readily, I'm fairly certain I am right, ja?" He gave her a sheepish smile. "You helped me when you did nicht need to. Perhaps I can repay that?"

And if it took too long, he could possibly learn what these "important guests" were coming for...

When he had tapped the collar with his tail, she had instantly recoiled, but recovered swiftly enough. It was all accurate, of course. By the time she had slipped back into the water and he had answered, the grasp he had on the situation was unmistakable. She couldn't honestly say he would be the first decent one she had met, or the first to try to help her. The memory made her words hardly above a whisper.

"The last boy who offered, is dead." She turned away from him, letting go of the ledge to begin drifting back to the deeper section, "They had me kill him. You should go. Forget this place." She began to slip under the water, but that tail was able to catch her first. He looked determined enough. He was not an ordinary human. She considered it. He could teleport, he had already escaped her grasp once.

"Though if they can't hold you, they can't kill you." or command for her to do it. She drifted closer again, effortless movement, at home in the water.

"There is a scroll, he keeps it in his safe. I have seen it in his office. Destroy that, and this collar can come off. That is all I know." she didn't have the combination for said safe, or much else she could think to provide in terms of information. She was attempting again to slip under the water, not enough heart to even wish him luck, if he was truly fool enough to stick around. No hope this could work.

He listened thoughtfully, refraining from comment as she spoke. The fact that someone had died in this very venture meant little to him. Kurt was certain that he could manage to at least escape to try again if he couldn't succeed. His tail had caught her easily enough as she tried to slip below. There was no expression to read, but her desire to slip away, her sudden quietness...he'd seen similar. Quiet, hopeless desperation. It upset him, seeing any soul in such a predicament. If Marco demanded his death of her, then he'd simply escape. The mutant let his tail slip from her wrist as she continued. They were thinking similarly, at least. He nodded encouragingly at the mention of the scroll and safe, eyes lighting back up with some of their usual energy, tempering the (self-titled) righteous anger he'd been harboring. "Ein scroll? I can find it, take the whole safe if I have to. But...do you know where ist?" She was trying to get away again. He caught her again, this time his fingers closing around her wrist. Footsteps sounded nearby. Guards coming back. Kurt tugged her into the shadow of the rock she'd put him behind previously, his eyes peering out of the shadow at her. He couldn't let her go. He needed information so he could help her. How could she just give up?

He wasn't letting her slip away so easily, tugging her forward instead as if she too had to hide when the guards returned. She rolled her eyes at that idea, tugging from his wrist to pop her head up and grin at the guard in question, fangs glinting. She still didn't seem to even notice or care about the lack of clothing, completely indifferent to the fact as she pulled herself up the ledge a bit so close to her would be hero in wet blue fur. She motioned with one finger for the guard to come over to her, and earned a swift scoff.

"I'm not that stupid. You stay over there, I'll stay over here. Pout all you like, I'm not going anywhere near that water." she indeed pouted, lowered a bit with a glare, and the guard was all too pleased to leave faster. She turned back to Kurt then as she sank back into the water.

"Three doors down, to the right when you take a right outside of that hallway. I would join you, but I am much more formidable than the human guards he keeps." as in if she was commanded to fight him, it would not go so easily, as he had learned before. Best for her to stay there.

"When this is off, I will join you." she seemed to contemplate then, moving forward so there was little more than a breath between them, though she did not touch him.

"I do not wish to harm you." he would be safe, as long as she was not commanded to do otherwise. That would continue when the collar was off, is what she implied here.

"What little honor I have left, will see to your safety when I am free."

Kurt frowned as she slipped away to bait the guard...or at least attempted to. The exchange between them instead had him with a hand over his mouth, stifling the threat of a chuckle. He wished he could see, but alas. She sank into the water silently, he noticed, as she came back. Kurt idly wondered if that was natural or practiced. Then she was closer, speaking. "Drei Türen unten, dann nach rechts," he repeated a few times. The rest of her words caught up to him then, comprehension dawning. He'd have to be quick. Taking the entire safe home to be cracked by those more skilled wouldn't work too well, she could be sent in pursuit...aha. He grinned as the plan formed. She'd join him? So, if it came to a fight, they would certainly...his thoughts faltered as she stepped closer, closer still, his eyes struggling to flit downwards in response to the...proximity. After some struggle, and his gaze shifting down a couple of times, he regained his composure, smiling warmly. "Und I would dearly like not to be harmed. Or fight you in any way." He attempted a polite step back, but bumped against the rock halfway through. "Nicht worries for mein safety. He may attack you when he realizes what has happened. If you can get to me, I can get us away, ja?" His gaze was solidly on hers now, trying to silently issue his plea for her not to fight. It would be a bloodbath, he imagined, and not her blood.

She watched his reactions, no longer comprehending personal space the way she once had, but remembering and drifting back again when he seemed to grow uncomfortable. One thing you learned very fast as a slave, was how to read body language. How to anticipate what might be coming next.

"He has no powers. None here do. They do not venture into that world. I have been his trump card," without her, he was only a man with a good amount of money, who had lucked into the power of owning a dragon. Not for much longer, perhaps. She did not follow what he said in German, but noted the next request.

"I will join you." but if he thought she would not kill the man who had held her prisoner for so long, then he would have to try a lot harder to prevent it. Because he was right. It would be a blood bath. She had no regard at all for the guards, or the guests, or truly anyone at all, but the one who now offered her the only thing she had ever wanted for all of these years. Her freedom.

He relaxed visibly as she backed away, breathing out another deep sigh. He was only a form of homo sapiens, after all. As she spoke, he noticed she had very little body language unless she wanted to. He chalked that up to...how old was she?...perhaps a couple decades of slavery to this man, or men like him. For a brief moment, he agreed with those he'd fight in the past, some were better off...no. That wasn't his way. He took note of her words, grateful. At least he wasn't up against anything worse than bullets and explosives, hopefully. And even that assumed the guards could catch him at all. He almost let out a disdainful sniff at the ease of the concept. But again, so little truly went according to plan...but he still had one. The mutant nodded as she finished, smiling again. "Will you be able to find me?" As long as he could do what was needed and then touch her, they could be home free...

She gave a single nod. She knew where he was going, and should the collar fall off, she would know where to find him.

Which only left him going on his way. This time, it seemed everything could line up. The guards had the rotations he had already noted, in fact many were considerably lax. This was a home, still, and those who guarded it had never encountered true trouble here in any form but that of a dragon woman, eager to drown any foolish enough to wonder into her abode. The office would be right where she had said it would be, and inside was one Marco, reviewing some paperwork at his desk, checking his phone every so often for an update.

Kurt waited in the pool, his tail almost lazily curling up his back to grasp the hilt of his rapier. Yellow eyes stayed on Ai from the rock's shadow as minutes ticked by. There. Patrol came by again, turned, left. Go! The teleporter teleported, vanishing in smoke and a sudden bubble of water filling the space he'd occupied a moment before. He reappeared with a muffled crack, clinging to the ceiling just inside the large glass doors. "Drei Türen unten, dann nach rechts..." he whispered, following the directions the dragon girl had given. Avoiding guards here was laughable. Horror films had it right...people just never looked up. Within minutes, he was outside Marco's office, watching the man's smokey silhouette through the frosted glass pane of the door. If he moved now, Marco would call her in. He had to wait until the man left the office. Perhaps when his guests arrived.

Instead of the guests mentioned, a girl with a neatly cut blonde bob would appear, likewise not looking up as she strode down the hall, makeup kit in tow. She gave a wrap at the door.

"Hello! Mr. Bernal?"

"Ah, come in. The dress and shoes are there, I suggest you ask her to come to your out of the water. You'll find she's very compliant, but I wouldn't get close enough for her to pull you in." if the woman thought this was strange she made no remarks about it. Evidently she was used to unusual situations.

"Not to worry, Mr. Bernal." She grabbed the box in question, clicking back away towards the pool. Marco stayed in his office. He would not get up from his place until a good fifteen minutes later, when he found himself on a phone call. He too, did not look upwards. There was no telling how far he was walking, or how long the call would take.

Well, she was no stranger to a good stylist, Kurt thought idly of the girl below. As he eavesdropped, he realized the blonde was there for Ai. He suddenly wished for the telepathic communication some of the team could provide, to let her know. But then the girl was leaving again. Kurt continued waiting. In the next quarter hour, he discovered the tile farthest to his left contained no less than twenty-three divots in its surface. Kurt was bored. Then the phone rang. At last, Marco was leaving! Kurt waited until he turned the corner, then scuttled into the room across the top of the door jamb. He was in the office now. Not a moment to waste. Closing the door with his tail, Kurt gave a sweep of the room. Desk, bookshelves, odd modern art, giant floor safe, chairs for visitors...oh! Kurt leapt from ceiling to floor, eyes on the feet of the safe. Straying his feet into the carpet, he braced himself against the safe and heaved against the metal with all he had...ah! It wobbled! Satisfied, he rocked back, stretching. That was all he need know. It wasn't attached to the wall or floor...so he could take it. The mutant leapt atop the safe, straddling it with arms and legs. "Tine to redefine safe cracking!" he quipped to nobody, laughing as he disappeared. He picked the street above his chosen escape route to rematerialize, five blocks over. Five blocks over and a solid mile into the air. He let the safe go, shoving it down to ensure he detached from it completely. Teleporting again, he waited at the roof of the vacant parking garage below, one hand held over his eyes as he watched the safe fall, waiting.

Back in the mansion, Ai stood complacent as the woman worked on painting her face. Every stroke expert, the pale skin was wrapped in a silver dress now and matching strappy heels, the dress a glitter of sequins not unlike scales. He probably thought it was funny. Ai said nothing about this, or any other attire she had been dressed in. She resigned herself to the evening ahead, and didn't even bother to wonder how the blue one was fairing.

Until it happened. The girl in front of her gave a gasp and stepped back, as the collar around Ai's neck flashed. Faded. And then turned to dust. Her eyes widened, hands touching bare skin for the first time in so long she forgot what it had felt like, relishing the moment despite the ring that would remain there due to the magic, or the way the skin was still sore. It didn't matter. None of that mattered.

"What just...happened?" Ai relished the feel for a good moment, and then opened reptilian eyes to the woman before her, grinning a smile full of sharp teeth. The woman before her let out a scream, sensing the danger and instantly jumping back, throwing up her arms in defense, but she was not Ai's focus. The dragon's head turned, she sniffed at the air, and in an instant knew exactly where her "master" was. Returning to his office. Good. The agility from before, she kicked off the ground and literally flew through the building, a break neck speed. He barely had time to notice her coming down the hall, ripping off the dress and heels, refusing them both. She had thought for a moment about transforming to her true shape, swallowing him in one bite, but instead she stayed in her petite form.

"Ai? What are you?" he noticed instantly what was missing. The collar. He didn't have time to draw his own gun before she was slamming him into the wall, a knee to his gut to knock the wind from him and cause him to drop the weapon in question. Her eyes glimmered and grin remained.

"Ai! Don't! A-are you mad?" She hissed in response, "O-of course, but look, I never mistreated you did I? Not-" claws on his throat shut him up, her grip beginning to tighten with a low growl.

Despite all that was happening, Kurt was aware if none of it. The instant the dust had settled, he'd been there, digging through stacks of money and beautiful jewels. No use to him, he had all he needed. In no time at all, he had found the scroll. A quick pop to the waterfront later, and he'd torn the parchment to shreds and then ruined the material in the surf for good measure. Dusting himself off, he stood, pacing along the beach as he waited, the minutes stretching. She said she'd be able to find him. Was there trouble? Should he go back? Did he mess up somehow and leave her enslaved? He was unsure, but waited nonetheless.

Back at the mansion, Ai's focus was singular. Her former Master in her grip, fear in his eyes. She had never shown fear in her own gaze. Not for him. Previous owners had commanded it of her, on occasion, just to show their dominance and try to break what defiance she had remaining. But this one had been the weakest she had to date, it was true. He had given her a gentle caress, he had dressed her like a doll, he had done what he probably did in fact consider good treatment. But still he had kept her, used her, as his slave. The power he had risen to with her as the tool by his side, he had built this very home around providing her a good water supply to be comfortable in, fed by the very sea she longed to return to. It was more cruel, in her opinion, to have a waterway fed so close to her, an escape route so readily available, and know she could not take it. That to go too far from the scroll, would literally cause her to grow ill until she could return. It was not a choice. And his small acts of kindness could not make up for what he had done, the prison he had kept her in.

"Ai-" he struggled to speak all the same, "I love you." her grip loosened, lips returned over the sharp teeth, face melted into the usual emotionless mask. He caught his breath. She leaned in, which made him hold his breath in a different manner. Instead of a kiss, she opened her lips and ripped into his throat, a spray of red to coat her pale white skin and hair, the chunk of flesh ripped out so thick he couldn't even scream. Only gurgle around the blood. He dropped to the ground, struggling, and she gave him final words as she spit out what she had taken from him.

"You are weak." would be the final words from her he would hear, as his world began to fade, and the guards turned the corner, weapons drawn. She turned to glance at them, icy blue eyes and a low rumble from her throat, and they swiftly changed their minds. Their employer was already dead. They lowered their weapons, and let her pass by them, sighs of relief that this would not in fact turn into a massacre. She didn't care about them.

But she did care about one other thing. When she got outside she lifted her head to the air again, and picked up the scent. She took to the air, following it, and indeed was able to find him at the beach, landing only a few feet away. Red on her skin in place of a collar. Still her face was neutral. Blank enough perhaps to earn trepidation on if she would keep her word. Instead she kneeled down in the sand, placed her hands in front of her, and bowed.

"I have lost count of how many years it has been. I owe you a great deal, not because you have taken it, but because you have earned it. This, is a debt I will gladly repay."

A gust of wind and sand behind him. Kurt spun, but as the sand settled, he realized it was only the dragon girl. Ai. He mentally eliminated "just" as he realized she was covered in blood. Seems she went and killed Marco after all. Or killed someone. He understood, even though he didn't agree. The bow was a surprise though. He returned the gesture with a single liquid motion, tail finally releasing the hilt of his sword. "Ist nicht. I am just happy to help. Uh...here." He took off his overcoat, having recovered it along the route, and closed the distance between them, sweeping the coat over her. "You...need clothes."

She blinked at the clothing offered and words he used. "Do I?" She accepted, though clearly found the notion odd. Her hands played again at her throat, still getting used to the expanse of skin. Was it true? Was this real? The tremble started, a shiver accompanying the tears as they started. Shock for reality, fear that it could be untrue, it all came flooding in and she wasnt sure what to do with it. "I lost count of the days. I lost count of how many there have been. I outlive one, and another takes there place." Whispers through the falling tears, still sitting in the sand, shock kicking in. "Will i wake up?" And find a collar still aroind her neck?

Her sudden shock took Kurt off guard. He dropped to a crouch next to her, fingers quickly buttoning the coat around her form. "Not having clothes can get the wrong attention, sadly. Not being normal can, even," he half joked before dropping his tone to something more soothing. Hands still busy on the coat, the mutant swept his tail up to brush her neck, smearing some of the blood. He hoped the touch was reassuring. "Ja, ist real. Du bist free. Able to live dein own life. What comes next?" Buttons done, he simply held the lapels if the coat, trying to offer some comfort as she struggled. "No more Marcos."

She still recoiled at the touch of tail to her neck, before nodding at his words. What was next? Her gaze instantly traveled to the sea, before returning to him.

"Now, I am to repay the debt I owe to you." Kurt was taken aback for a moment, quickly motioning and insisting,

"Nein, you don't-"

"I do. You seem the kind to lead a dangerous life. I will aid in what ever it is you seek, until I have the chance to save your life the way you have saved mine."

"I...uh...don't suppose you could repay me with just dinner somewhere?" it was a jest, but she simply blinked at him, evidently not understanding that. After a moment of awkward silence Kurt realized she was indeed dead set on this course of action.

"Well...alright. I'm sure you would be ein welcome addition to the mansion..." her head tilted, but when he turned and motioned for her to follow if she liked, she would do just that.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, he had the chance to keep her from killing anyone, and several options for how this could have gone. Over all pretty successful, though missed his chance to make the mission blood-free. XD Oh well.


End file.
